familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Stormy Weather
Stormy Weather is the twenty-third episode of the fourth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on May 7, 1993. It was directed by John Tracy and written by Fred Fox Jr. Plot Laura casts potential prom date, Steve, aside in favor of another class hunk, Jimmy, at the junior prom. However, she soon regrets it when she learns that her date is possessive and jealous. He demands that she ends her friendship with Urkel by telling him to get lost or else. Laura is fed up with Jimmy's demanding and tells him off what she really thinks of him. She immediately ditches him on the dance floor, preferring to keep her friendship with Steve intact. Meanwhile, Urkel attempts to hide his nerdy reputation from Myra as he takes her to the dance but ends up impressing his peers with her. Carl and Harriette show up to dance the night away. Synopsis While preparing the school gym for the Junior Prom, Laura's date, Jimmy, is an arrogant, controlling and possessive jerk who thinks that Steve is his competition for her love. She tells him that he's wrong and they're friends. At the house, Harriette tells Carl that she, Laura and Estelle had gone shopping all day for junior prom dresses. Carl liked the first dress that she had on, a green, off the shoulder dress until he nearly gets a heart attack when he learns the dress was $387. Harriette tells her to change into the other dress and he asks her how much it was. When she tells him it was $150, Carl calms down and thinks it's a nice number. Estelle accuses him of being a cheapskate as Laura comes down in a blue dress. He instantly likes it but Harriette is concerned that it may be on the short side. Carl tells her to calm down because it's perfect and it's not too revealing. He leaves and she's relieved that her mother's plan worked. Harriette tells her to go upstairs and put the green dress back in Rachel's closet. In the kitchen, Eddie and Waldo talk about their dates when he asks about his sister's name. Waldo explains that Quesidilla was born in Taco Bell and it was either that or Burrito Grande(which he felt was a bad choice of name). He reveals he set Weasel up with her. Eddie warns Waldo that setting Quesidilla up with Weasel would be a bad idea because he's been known to like a girl for her looks and takes his dates for granted. Waldo agrees to keep an eye on Quesidilla and Weasel for a while. Later on, Steve comes over to the Winslow home and asks Laura for some advice on how he can take Myra out to their school's Junior Prom since she goes to a different school. She tells him the advice he needed to hear and misses him asking her out. Urkel quickly remedies the situation by asking Laura out and she says no. That relief is short lived when Jimmy arrives and orders her to stop seeing Urkel at once. At the prom, Portrait is performing and the students are dancing. Maxine was excited that Waldo knew them but he can't reveal which one is his cousin because of a deal they made that as long as he never reveals that they're related, he'll do anything for him. Weasel shows up with Quesidilla in arm and he warns him that he'll keep his eye on him if he does anything bad to her. A student informs the crowd that Urkel is on the way and they groan in disgust. However, he has a date and they're shocked. Steve comes in and impresses the crowd by bringing the sweet, intelligent and beautiful Myra to the dance as his date. The prom continues with Portrait singing Day By Day and Steve is dancing with Myra amongst the crowd. Waldo tries to break them up but when he learns that Weasel had been a gentleman to Quesidilla the whole time, he realized Eddie was wrong and left them alone. Carl and Harriette who had gotten off work early, come to the dance for Laura because they forgot to take her picture. Steve talks to Myra about the final dance which involves him dropping balloons with his new invention. Later on, he's seen talking to Laura and he's having a great time with his date. She's glad for Urkel since he and Myra are enjoying themselves. Laura admits that she's not having a good time with Jimmy due to his demanding ways. When Jimmy bans her from talking to Steve again, Laura tells him off that he has no right to tell her who she can't be friends with. She mentions that even though Urkel is annoying, he always respects her as a friend and it's why he has a date. She also tells him off that their date is over and Jimmy tries to chase after her. Eddie says hello to Portrait until one of the members says "'Sup". Steve instantly goes to the fourth member and tells him that he is Waldo's cousin. He's embarrassed by the whole thing and Urkel comforts him. The last song is underway everyone is seen with they dates, except Laura who is seen with Carl and Harriette. So far it goes good with the first and second drop of the balloons. When the last set goes wrong and the water sprinklers go off, the crowd blames him, except Myra. Later on at the Winslow kitchen, Steve is in his pajamas and blames himself for turning the last dance into a three-ring, water circus. Laura told him that it could've happened to anyone else and thought Myra was upset about it. Urkel reveals that she wasn't that she kissed him and encouraged him not to let crowd get him down because even Einstein had his set backs as well. He thanks Laura for standing up for him but she revealed she did it not only for him but herself as well. They hug in the end. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Guest Recurring * Cherie Johnson as Maxine Johnson * Shavar Ross as Alex "Weasel" Park Cameo * Ross Leon as Jimmy * Tracy Lanier as Quesadilla Faldo * Phillip Johnson as Himself (Portrait) * Eric Jerome Kirkland as Himself (Portrait) Gallery Stormy Weather (2) (episode).jpg Laura in Stormy Weather.jpg Trivia * This is the first time Laura has told off her prom date about him forbidding her from being around Steve again. This would be repeated in Season 8's "Revenge of the Nerd", when she must confront the girls from the sorority that she had planned to join for embarrassing him and refused to join them until they change their policy around Steve. *The songs that Portrait performs are Day By Day, Here We Go(Again) and On & On Goofs * In the shot of Urkel and Myra sitting at the table, the band can be seen in the background standing still. But in the shots before and after they are swaying from side to side. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Four episodes Category:Season Four